Iodine
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: "Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times, and gimme some more of that iodine" Just a brooding Nico and Percy coming in to talk to him but as he enters, he finds the son of Hades asleep. "Why still singing these lullabies?" Based on a song "Iodine" by Icon For Hire. Percico. Really short.


**Author's Notes: Hey you guys, I'm back. Usually if I wanted to say something, I make a chapter for one of my unfinished stories and fill out the Author's Notes there but it'll take me time before I finish a chapter of P.D or W.T.N.C.D.T.Y (Long one, wow). So I made this– a songfic, I guess is what it's called. Been planning to make something like this but, y'know, plans. I've read this spoiler for BoO on Nico's POV. Shocked. If you guys've seen it, let me know what your opinions are. I'm sorry, I don't find them fitting. ****Percico's my OTP.**

**I can just imagine what it'll be like after BoO's out. will flood with Willico fics. **

**Iodine by Icon For Hire**

**Disclaimer: Song ain't mine. Characters ain't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iodine<strong>

"Alright. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, Jason," Nico waved. "Percy," he nodded at the brunette. Nico headed to his cabin for the night, ignorant to the worried looks Jason sent him.

It had been months since Gaea's defeat. It had been tragic for both camps. Hazel lost Frank so what shocked Camp Half-Blood was when Annabeth willingly transferred to Camp Jupiter temporarily to comfort the daughter of Pluto. There had been more to the story, it seemed. Unknown to everyone, the blonde was distancing herself away from the son of Poseidon. Nico knows well not to dwell on the topic. Not even their friends questioned when Annabeth left and Percy was left crestfallen.

_I say I wanna be healthy, but I turn up the noise_

_The IV drips a steady stream of poison_

_I think I'm just in love with the feeling_

_Break my bones so I can feel them healing_

As Nico shut the door, he thumped his forehead against the dark wooden surface of it and grits his teeth. At this state, he shouldn't be taking advantage of Percy. The boy was left broken by that one girl he held on to. And who's to say he isn't straight? Nico would give him all the time he needed but that wasn't the problem. Percy would never chance a glance at his way. Ever.

"_Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term_

_When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn_

_Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times_

_And gimme some more of that iodine_

No, he was hopeless. Nico should just forget this petty thing called "crush". His hand snaked down to the hilt of his sword and stayed there. Since he was younger, Nico idolized Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. He was unaware of the slowly blooming love he had for the guy. Unfortunately for him, he had fallen hard. Those sea green eyes that bore into his soul; the smirk plastered on his face when he's entertained. Nico sure knows how to pick em'. The son of Hades tightens his grip on his stygian iron sword and takes it off from its sheath.

_I can't make reality connect_

_I push till' I have nothing left_

_But if we want to wake up,_

_Why still singing these lullabies?_

He rears his hand back and actually _throws_ his sword, plunging it into the headboard of his bed. He was frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and sigh. He closes his eyes but that makes it worse. The face that dwelled in his dreams pop up, filling his mind. Unknown to the boy, the older demigod snuck up behind the door to check what the ruckus was about. Percy stayed after Nico left and Jason went back into his own cabin. The green-eyed demigod noticed some changes in Nico's demeanor.

Whenever he came near, the boy would shrink back or disappear from view. Even the slightest of contact made Nico jump back. But on rare occasions, it looked like the boy had something he wanted to say. So Percy decided to head to his cabin and have a talk with him. As he reached the door, although, he backpedaled. Nico was definitely inside. But what was he doing?

_I'll run in circles till' I crash_

_One day these steps will be my last_

_But if we want to wake up,_

_Why still singing these lullabies?_

Inside the Hades Cabin, Nico sat hunched beside his bed. He had no idea when the tears came running down his cheeks but when he felt the wetness drip onto his arm, his sobs furthered. Maybe he was tired of running. Maybe all he wanted was someone to comfort him. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted those feeling gone. Or returned.

_I say I wanna be happy, but I quickly forget_

_Will I sabotage all the good I've got left?_

_Depression's like a big fur coat,_

_It's made of dead things but it keeps me warm_

Nico rubs his eyes and stares blankly at the ceiling. He turns his head to inspect how deep his sword had plunged into the headboard. It was deep and would definitely leave a mark, like the one Percy left unintentionally on his heart. He pursed his lips and shook the thought away.

"_Crazy" is, I believe, the medical term_

_When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn_

_Keep breaking what's been fixed a thousand times_

_And gimme some more of that iodine_

Nico decides that for the night, he'll stay. He usually left for the Underworld. But he felt consumed and tired. Grudgingly, the jacket he wore was thrown to the floor as Nico flopped back onto his bed. He snuggled closer to his bed and buried his face into his pillows. Just let the night cure all the pain away, like all the other nights.

_I can't make reality connect_

_I push till' I have nothing left_

_But if we want to wake up,_

_Why still singing these lullabies?_

_I'll run in circles till' I crash_

_One day these steps will be my last_

_But if we want to wake up,_

_Why still singing these lullabies?_

He blinked once. Nico was afraid to sleep; afraid that after every dream, every kiss Percy gives him in his dreams and the hugs they both shared, he'll be left with truly nothing of the sea prince. He chuckled dryly. It was Percy who was left by girlfriend –that word still gave Nico shivers–, Nico had no right to brood and get comforted by his friends.

Tomorrow, he promised, like all the broken promises he made, he'll put aside this mad infatuation he had with the son of the sea and act like a good friend. Good friends comforted each other, right? He'll put his friends first before his needs. Needs never to be fulfilled, he reminded himself.

Right after his eyelids closed and sleep took the younger demigod, Percy was grateful for Nico not locking his door. He crept in and see the sword plunged into the headboard of Nico's bed first. Then he took in the sleeping figure of the son of Hades. He looked so peaceful that Percy didn't want to disturb him. Unconsciously, a small smile spread upon seeing him. He wanted to wish Nico a good night but as he walked the other side of the bed, he frowned. There were dry tears on Nico's face and his eyebrows were furrowed in his sleep.

_Something was bothering him_, Percy thought. Cases like these ended up having nightmares. Decided, the older demigod slowly climbed up beside the sleeping boy and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, Nico." He leaned in and whispered into the boy's clothed shoulder. Thankfully, Nico was deep asleep already. Percy took the liberty of taking care of the boy when he wakes up from his nightmares. He wants to be there to comfort the son of Hades. There was something troubling him and now, he wants to help him like Nico helped Percy. As the night passed, Percy moved closer to the young boy, unaware of the still plastered smile on his face and how his feelings for the boy changed the next day.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
